The Christmas Shoe's
by LadyVenus11
Summary: Gloria's being sweet this Christmas. She wants to buy a special present for each of the chibi scouts... a little boy wo enough money wants to buy Christmas Shoes for his dying mother...


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Chibi Scouts. They belong to Angel Raye. I do not own Sailor Moon. I do own the song The Christmas Shoes.

THE CHRISTMAS SHOES

_It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line_

_Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood_

_Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously_

_Pacing 'round like little boys do_

_And in his hands he held a pair of shoes_

Gloria stood impatiently behind a little boy in line. It was Christmas Eve and Gloria was finish the last of her Christmas Shopping. She was cutting it close, but she had finally found the perfect gift for Rini. It was a small glass statue of Pegasus. When the light reflected on it, it shown all the colors of the rainbow. She had already purchased 7 other gifts, one for each of the chibi scouts. Last Christmas, the girls had all pitched in and sewn a beautiful quilt for Gloria. She had been upset at the beginning of the season because she was in trouble with her schoolwork, but her friends gift had made it the best Christmas she had ever had. She wanted to get them each something special this year.

_His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe_

_And when it came his time to pay_

_I couldn't believe what I heard him say_

The little boy in front of Gloria, was almost as impatient as she was. He was wearing old clothes, torn in some places. He was also very dirty. Gloria stared at him curiously. Then she saw a pair of silver shoes, laced with gold ribbons in his hands. They were beautiful.

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes would make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight_

When it was the boys turn to pay, he placed the shoes up on the counter. From a sock, he emptied coins out onto the counter, mostly pennies. Gloria heard people groan behind her. They were impatient to get home, wrap presents, and enjoy Christmas eve with their families. For once, Gloria decided she could be patient. She felt sorry for the boy.

_He counted pennies for what seemed like years_

_Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here"_

_He searched his pockets frantically_

_Then he turned and he looked at me_

_He said Mama made Christmas good at our house_

_Though most years she just did without_

_Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,_

_Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes_

The little boy looked around desperately. His eyes meet Gloria's. "I want to buy these shoe's for my mama." He told her quietly. "She's been sick for a long time now and Daddy doesn't think she has much time. These shoe's are beautiful… and I want my mama to beautiful… in case she meets Jesus tonight."

_So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out_

_I'll never forget the look on his face when he said_

_Mama's gonna look so great_

Gloria looked at the glass Pegasus in her hand. She knew it would cost about the same amount as the silver shoes. Unfortunately, that was the money she had left. Gloria really wanted the perfect present for each of her friends. Gloria reasoned Rini was the crown princess, Gloria herself lived in the palace. They had everything they needed. This little boy wasn't so lucky. He was probably spending all the money he had ever gotten for these silver shoes for his mother. _"So Unselfish," she thought. "how sad about his mother." _Gloria placed the Pegasus on the counter. She turned back to the little boy.

"Here," she said to the boy giving him the money. "You can take all of it."

"Oh thank you!" cried the boy. "Momma's gonna look so great." Gloria smiled. It felt good. She listened as the little boy turned back to cashier and said…

"_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes would make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight"_

Gloria was headed back to the palace. Snow flakes began to fall, slowly covering Tokyo in a blanket of white.

"_It's so beautiful,"_ Gloria thought.

"Wait miss!" cried a small voice. Gloria turned around and saw the little boy again.

"I just wanted to thank you again," he said giving her a hug. "You'll never no how much this means to me."

"Your Welcome," said Gloria smiling to him. "You should go now, and give those shoe's to your mama."

The boy gave her another hug, surprising Gloria again, and took off.

_I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love_

_As he thanked me and ran out_

_I knew that God had sent that little boy_

_To remind me just what Christmas is all about_

Christmas morning came and the girls exchanged presents for each other. "Merry Christmas Gloria," said Rini handing her a gift wrapped box.

"Umm Rini.." she mumbled, "I don't think I should take this."

"Why not?" asked Rini puzzled. The rest of the scouts and knights had joined the girls in the grand hall where the huge Christmas tree was lit.

"Well…" she mumbled, "I didn't get you a present."

She told them the story of the little boy and his "Christmas shoe's".

"Oh Gloria," said Rini hugging her. "That was the best present I could ever ask for.

"What?" she asked, completely confused.

"You were really sweet Gloria," she said. "That's a side of you, you don't show often."

"Gloria I'm really proud of you," Venus told her daughter.

"I don't understand," said Gloria still confused. "I didn't get Rini anything for Christmas. I wanted to get her something special, like the rest of the girls… because they gave me something special last year."

"But you did give Rini something special," said Neo Queen Serenity walking up behind her daughter, and resting her arms on Rini's soldiers.

Rini gave Gloria a hug. "I bet his momma will beautiful, when she meets Jesus."

"_And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight"_


End file.
